


3:26 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The sight of Martha Kent cooking stew caused Reverend Amos Howell to become queasy.
Kudos: 1





	3:26 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

The sight of Martha Kent cooking stew caused Reverend Amos Howell to become queasy after he remembered his recent illness.

THE END


End file.
